User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:04, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Yus I like Pokemon alot I have most of the games including X and Y. Btw which one are you buying Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire?[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 15:05, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you :P How ya doin'? xD [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 15:09, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Can i please make my own Lisanna and Levy? How would it be diffrent from canon? Well, sorry if this is bad. In the fighting festival arc, instead of Natsu beating Laxus, Laxus took over the guild and Makarov died. As soon as he became guild master, he kicked out all the "weak''. The edolas arc didn't happen yet though. Well in my version, the fighting festival arc is after the edolas arc. When Natsu stood up to Laxus when he was kicking members out, Laxus killed him by hitting him with his Secret Art when Natsu was already weak. The emebers he did kick out are Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Lisanna and all the other characters like Macao and Max. In turn Jet and Droy unfortunetly fell into the same fate as Natsu. Gildarts didn't stop him because he was away on a ten year job in another country so he had no way in hearing teh news. Why wouldn't Mirajane and Erza stand up for Lisanna and the others? They knew if they did so, Laxus would kill members like Lucy and Lisanna. Laxus told them so as well. So Fairy Tail became the exact opposite of what it once was. Even though their strength had increased drastically, it was a guild of misery. Lisanna and Levy knew they had to save their guild but they weren't even in the same level as Laxus. So they headed out on a long journey to become stronger and save their guild. Oh and can i make my character Amara Hirose, a Eternano Dragon Slayer. She can basically consume the eternano inside a mage. Her roar and other basic spells consist of her using raw energy. ~~Wendy41989651~~'' AdventRequiem (talk) 16:24, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Yes, I play visual novels like Grisaia no Kajitsu, etc. My favorite route has to be Amane Route though the anime seems to be compiling every route events altogether into 12 episodes I'm guessing, but yeah. There isn't much to expect from the anime, but probably the addition of Yuuji's VA which was never shown in the visual novel. It has some summoning, but that is more of ultimate technique. Let me explain: The magic truly focuses around the stances and styles of the caster to manipulate the magical energy they were given. Example: Rare's 7th Stance - The user bends their body in an inhuman-like manner to unleash a devestating whip of energy. The summoming of one of the beasts is more like a super move Datum users. Although they can use it from day one of learning and aquiring their magic and have the ability to use it at any time, the beasts gain their power from the amount of concentration and magical energy put into summoning them (with the exception of Infernus). Datum users prefer to leave that as a last resort or a I have to win no matter what type of deal. Because the magic was given by these creatures to humans, the wizards who are born with the magic are also given insight teaching them many things, one of them being use your own skill before you use the power of the beasts. I get so jealous. >w< (P.S: I hope you're not mad at me.) Anyone who is reading this, or like... talking with Giselle, yes I do admit I GET SO JEALOUS!! And I would like to say that I love you Giselle. And I hope people know that you loves me too. <>w<> Plus, I do know this was probably a jealous spree of mine, but I can't help myself you know? I love you Giselle, I hope your not angry. :P Also, anyone whom flirts with Giselle... You stahp that. That is not allowed. '<>n<> And I mean'', '''not allowed. ''The Slave~'' [[Message Wall:The Maid Princess Lucy|'' ~ talk ]] 18:28, November 16, 2014 (UTC) '''ALSO THIS MESSAGE IS FOR PEOPLE WHOM LEAVE MESSAGES TO GISELLE.' Well I'd rather keep Lucia there unless the list fills up to capacity, then move her....well, that's what I was planning to say. BUT, I see the list has filled up. So yea, I suppose she should be removed from the official list. Always liked that character, but oh well, Zara's been inactive for a long while and we've gotten a lot of new users. Sorry for the late reply. BTW, did you ever make that Etherano rifle you told me about? I was gonna ask if I could use it for a character. 19:12:32 Sun Remember that guild you told me you could help me on the Brave Seraph guild? I could make a guild but if you add a member to it :3. I know you only RP with Aha and all but you don't have to RP if you say no its fine. Also any name suggestions? It'll be independent guild[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 21:56, November 16, 2014 (UTC) AdventRequiem (talk) 23:19, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Is it fine if I can give Meredy's hometown a name, because it after all doesn't have name of its own even in the canon story of Fairy Tail. ;/ I'm done. My 3ds broke down, my games have all died, I've lost all of my data for my other formats and I'm already tight on money. I can't deal anymore. Have fun playing ORAS. Hope you enjoy. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:43, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh and also can I make a Clockwork Being I know it says its only your use but I saw another user use it and uhh I got curious. It won't hurt my feelings if you say no its fine! [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 00:52, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man. Also, my 3ds is old - like I told Aha. All my games are fried because they are old too. It is a pain to get new ones and I'm tight on money. Also, I need it for other things. Thus, I have given up at this point because I have way too many headaches to deal with. Me getting ORAS is moot at this point. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 14:02, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Editor Hey its me, you archived your last set of messages, so I just made a new one. Thanks for the explanation on the Source editor but I still son't knwo my way around it. For example in this link, I managed to figure out haw to add the characters name, but that was it. I still prefer to use the Visual editor, it's simply a hell of a lot easier. He is the link, look at the tabel on the page, then hit edit and you should understand my confusion. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Legion. Thanks, and I still don't really get the source editor. Is there some kind of video or instruction page on how to use the Source editor, if so could you send me a link please and thanks. The Otaku Highlord 00:00, November 18, 2014 (UTC) One other thing, I added the switch option for the character in the following link http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cain_Vladimir. I can't figure out how to get the different switches, if that is what you would call them, but they say and and manga, when they should say Normal and True Form. could you tell me what I screwed up, of if you could fix it for me and show me what you did would also work for me. PS, after adding the switches to this characters infobox it turned the editor page from Visual to Source editor. Thanks. The Otaku Highlord 00:05, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help, and I kind of figured that it was going to stay in source editor after adding what I did. FYI, just so no one thinks that I've stopped editing, over the next few weeks until christmas is over at least, I wont be on like I have been. I start my training for my job tomorrow night, and I work the third shift, which is 10pm-7am, so I wont have really any free time. I'm just letting you know, I'm still an active member, I just can't edit and be on like I have been. And thanks for the link for the tutorial. Thanks. The Otaku Highlord 21:26, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't have to ask you permission for a storyline of Fairy Tail where the fairy tail guild is greatly involved do i? If i do, i changed the story. Okay so Makarov died and Laxus became master. Laxus still killed Natsu but this was accidently. He didn't mean to push it that much but he got out of control and killed Natsu. Laxus felt horrible for what he did so he let himself be arrested by the magic council. Fairy Tail became broken without a leader. One day, a man showed up. He coversed with the members and quickly became friends with them. He showed excellent leadership qualities and was very fair. As soon as he became a member, everybody voted him to be master. Everything seemed fine for a while but then his true side showed. He was crueller than Laxus or Jiema. He wanted more than just power. The 'fallen ones', people kicked out of Fairy Tail by Laxus, mainly Levy and Lisanna, didn't hear about Natsu's death or about the new master at all so they trained hoping to beat Laxus and win Fairy Tail back. Oh and Wendy didn't get kicked out because Wendy's magic seemed valuabe. Along with Levy and Lisanna, Lucy also became part of the team. ~Wendy4198951~ Yay for everything! [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 19:28, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm we could do it either on my or your sandbox or just post it there and start working I suppose...[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 21:16, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Perchan-sama, I'm a new member of Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia, and I actually would like to make my OC as a holder-type mage who uses magical music insturments and silver celestial spirit keys, is it okay to do that? Or I was supposed to do a basic magic for my mages -I'm Dean. :) RE: Datum Magic (Sorry if I'm getting annoying...) Subspecies magic? Fair enough. Although the story/lore of my magic might break the "created by wizards", "unique to a user" and the fact that is was never a "common magic"... I hope that doesn't matter because then I'll make it a subspecies magic. Oh! I have two questions! 1. Where should I make my new page? (a link to somewhere would be greatly appreciated) 2. Is there a way to recover the information on a deleted page? (I still have the link to the page) Godrarea (talk) 20:00, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Godrarea 'Kay so where do we start? Introduction? [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 23:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm back--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 06:19, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow, thanks for the quick reply... If you don't mind, I would like to ask about who is the admin in charge for a character's storyline, Thanks for your help DEAN, Are We Out Of The Woods? (talk) 10:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Per. It's-a me! HB! I come here today to ask for help with a certain… Lost Magic idea. Y'see I have played Fate for *inserttimehere* and have gotten through all dem routes. And one story, Unlimited Blade Works, granted me an idea that the movie did not. A Body of Swords. Say an advance form of Sword Magic that, instead of actual swords, the body becomes a body of swords. Not LITERALLY swords in the body, not entirely. Think of like the outside effects, like the swords knitting wounds, the body being hard as steel, and being capable of pulling swords out of your flesh. FUN STUFF! I'll explain more thoroughly but that's the gist of it. Same goes for the name. Tho Body of Swords can be another name. Just tell me about any do's and don'ts if any. So yeah. Thanks in advance. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 11:06, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Have some harsh times at university, but it's great. Think of some re-writing or adding something new to my articles, so I will use some new ideas of mine [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 11:10, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Yea, same, but we move on. Lot of people have come and gone here. And thanks. Looks good, I'll try to do it justice. Is it fine that make a rifle that has an interchangeable capacity to fire physical bullets (I want to use magical explosive shells for storytelling purposes, you know, good old theatrics)? 14:52:59 Thu Thanks, pal! Oh, and I got Smash today! I AM SMASHING MY WAY TO VICTORY! Highestbounty123 (talk) 18:12, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sweetie~~ It's me, your love. How're you? I never talked with you in so long. I miss you. ;w; "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 18:34, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Per, I have some unusual question about Slayer Magic. How do you think, it is possible to one person be a Demon Slayer & a Devil Slayer at the same time? Don't think, that I gonna do this crazy idea become reality, it's just my interest and some theory about similar magic. [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi, sorry if i've been disturbing you lately but i tried making my template but i don't know what happened. Could you please help me with it? My template . ~~Wendy41989651~~ Forever And Always Here Hey Pearl~~ , I would like to ask for your approval about my 'Fire Goddess Magic' it's a form of lost magic, and yes, I know I can't add it to my character just yet, so, I would just like to discuss with you bout it, that Under.Wood fellow looks like started to get angry with me. LOL And here is it, Fire Goddess Magic : Advantage / Ability : *Allow the user to levitate (Float on air) *Absolute defense against fire (I could walk on fire, immune to BASIC FIRE MAGIC) *The damage taken by Fire Dragon-Slayer or God is reduced by half. Disadvantage : *Does not protect me from other element such as Water, Wind, Earth , etc. *Only 2 Offensive abilities, the other is only Support and Defensive *If used for too long, you will got possessed by Fire Devil and to gain back your conscience, someone has to beat you Well, that's it.. Leave a message here --> Forever And Always (talk) 15:35, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi My loves~ Are you going to be on tonight? Because I want to talk with you tonight, so message me back please. "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 17:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, talk to you then Giselle <3 "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 20:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) A bit of a newbie question... Is the Template: Magic Article a code that will format the page or just a format I have to follow??? 23:06, November 21, 2014 (UTC)Godrarea Hello! I commands you to get onto chatango! Now~! :3 Mmph~ "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 02:37, November 22, 2014 (UTC) F & A , the second message Hello, if you are reading this, I just reminding you about my Fire Goddess Magic, it is on the 'Forever And Always Here' Section, Thank You, Adios!! Forever And Always (talk) 03:48, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Forever And Always : The Third Message Phew, I nearly died waiting 4 your reply, XD, anyway the Fire Devil is the real sources for the 'Fire Goddess Magic', so, if someone use that magic for a long period (depend on the mastery level), they will got possessed by that Fire Devil and loss their moral value, to gain back their normal self, someone has to beat the user of the magic. That's it, the simplest description I could give :-) Forever And Always (talk) 12:22, November 22, 2014 (UTC) It's okay~ Giselle. It's fine, don't be sorry for that, you need your sleep. For a beauty such as yourself, if you had no sleep whilst you talk to me, you'd probably even more boring then you already are~! That was a joke, I hope you're up tonight, I love you soooooooo much! ALSO! I can't wait until after Christmas, if you know what I am getting at. :3 "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 14:09, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm, that is interesting theory. Now I see, why it is sad xD [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 22:53, November 22, 2014 (UTC) F & A, 4th Message Are you sure, but I haven't yet been here for 1 week or have a 500 edits, -,-"... besides, it was somehow a lost magic anyway Oh ya, I've seen that guy message above of me, I suggest you to reply to him first okay! Tata! *Waves Goodbye* Forever And Always (talk) 01:22, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Yes look for a theme pls since I suck at it and no prob with the late reply we still good :)[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 02:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Forever And Always , Fifth Message Okay, the name doesn't seems to apply huh, well, how about a 'Fire Gate Magic', I think that name suits it because this magic only have 2 offensive magic, and when you use it for a long time, the Fire Devil go out of the gate and posses you, how is that? :-) Forever And Always (talk) 04:25, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Yo Per, been a while. I was just stopping by to ask you three or four things. Well, the first thing I wanted to ask you is would it be alright if I created a unique Dragon Force? Well it would be described more like an enhanced Dragon Force. Basically, I was thinking of giving Genghis a unique mode that he is able to access due to bathing in the blood of his mother when he "killed" her. To access this form, Genghis would have to active both Dragon Force and Drive at the same time which as you can imagine takes a lot of focus and strains the user's body like hell. However by doing this, it will cause a reaction to occur within the blood of the Dragon as the user will gain a significant power boost and even more Dragon-like qualities. as mentioned, it cause stress on the user's body and as such they can not keep it up for long. The longest a person can keep it activate would be 10 or 5 minutes. This was mainly inspired by watching Super Saiyan 3 Goku beat the crap out of Majin Buu. Ash suggested that this transformation be permeant but I felt that it should only become permeant after using it 4 or 5 times and after it become permanent, the user lose the ability to use their Dragon Slayer Magic as a way to balance it out. The second thing that I'm asking is I was wondering if it is possible to make a Lost Magic that grant a user angelic-like qualities such as manipulation of Holy Light and Wing Growth. This magic is supposed to be for my new Guild, Seventh Heaven. The magic also feeds off the user emotions and intentions, so if a person with dark emotions and intentions uses it, they would be considered a "Fallen Angel", using dark light and being able to grow black wings. It's still a work in progress but I might work on it after I finish all these damn Dragon Slayers. >.< The third thing is I finished that other image of Tsuruko a while back and I have it if you want it. It looks okay in my opinion but hey, I don't know how to judge my own stuff. And finally, I wanted to see what's up with ya? Anything new and I was wondering if I could help you in anyway possible. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 04:58, November 23, 2014 (UTC) F & A : About Michelle Valance Hey, Per.. do you think it's alright to mention that my character got several guild invitation from some canon guild such as Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus, and of course, I turned it down, if not why don't my character appear during the Oracion Seis Arc, right? LOL Forever And Always (talk) 10:22, November 23, 2014 (UTC) White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Can i make a White Shadow Dragon Slayer?The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 13:57, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks'The Master of Fire' ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 14:34, November 23, 2014 (UTC) F & A : The 6th Message Never mind, it's alright, but can you please tell me the way of how you put the picture in the info box like the Tachibana please, I'm not going to take the picture because I already uploaded one on the wiki photos site Forever And Always (talk) 15:01, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Per could you help me think of a Solar DS Spell? No need for descriptions just a name and a rundown pls [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 15:48, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per can I make a spell inspired by this one for my solar DS: Solar Dragon's Twin Dragon Waltz ' Don't worry I won't copy any word or something like that. I just wanted to know [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky]] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 17:15, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Yay~ Thanks Per. Also here's the picture! Though looking at how big it is, I should have cropped it or shrunken it down. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 21:23, November 23, 2014 (UTC) confusion of edit. Hi I was wondering why some of the page that i wrote on Tudor Falcon (the Dragon Lord Part) was deleted? I did not make him a Dragon Slayer, God Slayer or a Devil Slayer. The type of magic he uses is not Dragon Slaying magic and has only a few similarities to it. 1.) the user is not affected by attacks of their respective element. 2.) the user (in theroy) has to seen a Dragon (Not be trained but Seen Like how daphany saw the dragon when she was young.) 3.) The user has their a good 6 sence but it is not as sharp as a Dragon Slayers diffrences are 1.) they can't eat their respective ellements 2.) They weren't teached by a dragon (they were only blessed by one) 3.) Their magic is not a distructive as a Dragon Slayers. 4.) Their magic doesn't give them the power to defeat a dragon 5.) Dragon Lords don't get mosion sickness 6.) Dragon Lords can't learn any unison raid attacks 7.) Dragon Lords can't have a duel element mode like Iron Shadow Dragon or Light Shadow Dragon Mode 8.) they don't have scales but they can make armor out of their element. one spell I was thinking of for Tudor was Crystal Lord Diamand Armor. 9.)They can't Learn Dragon Force or any other Dragon Slayer Attack. Exept they have a breath attack BUT IT IS NOT AS POWERFULL AS A DRAGON ROAR and won't be a signacher move like it is for the dragon slayers 10.) It is not a lost magic because the user has to teach themselfs and it is a known how to learn it. there are more diffrences but these are the main ones. If there is a different reason please tell me because I'm confused at why the paragraph was edited. Quinn428 (talk) 22:44, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Quinn428 Nothingness Dragon Slayer Magic Hey Per, when I was going through the Deletion Log for abandoned concepts of possibly using in the near future, I came across this you created some time back. Mind if you brought back the page so I can use it? I finally decided to create one dragon slayer here, despite me hating on them for specific reasons. Also, it's a unique chance to work with something outta the ordinary.Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:02, November 24, 2014 (UTC) F And A : The first thank you message LOL, OKay, just like the tittle said, I just wanted to say thank you, so there's no need to reply, beside, you already helped me so much. Thank You!! Forever And Always (talk) 01:08, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Per, can you help me? I have created some character named Viper, but soon, I discovered, that the article with the same name exist, but... it's deleted. And I can not rename article of mine What should I do? [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 13:30, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks anyway Per. Didn't know that. Anyways, is either aether or twilight (which is considered to be a dual element) a good one? Aether is from Greek culture, so it's good. Also, I really don't have a favorite. It's all the same to me :P How far are you in OR? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 14:52, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Per, answer back damnit. I wanna make my Dragon Slayer DX Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 23:56, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Blank Space Magic Hello Per, I'm sorry that I haven't been an active user lately and I even find out that my collaborator already have your permission for her 'Fire Goddess Magic', so if you don't mind, actually I would like to ask you wether I could create a pags about the Blank Space Magic. It only have few abilities, to drive the user insane (the memory and moral value is erased temporarily) ,become a merciless killing machine and increase his/her pyshical strength. Sorry for the fuss. Are We Out Of The Woods? (talk) 16:38, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... I wanna fix it, but I can't. this article is invalid now, as it doesn't exist, but with this, I have some problem with the name of my article. Phew, that's what I want, so, please, help me :) [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 20:27, November 24, 2014 (UTC) You're in trouble. You're in such big trouble. THE BIGGEST OF TROUBLE! I am sooooo upset with you. >w> Please message me on Chatango. "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 20:54, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Yo thx for the spell, I'll take it from here :3. Also battle? What type of battle? Cuz it sounds like a pokemon battle :P. Also I'd like to use your Destruction Magic for mah wizard saint :P. When I make her I'll ask you about Keine's relationship with her so you just wait! [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 22:06, November 24, 2014 (UTC) F & A : Disapprove of Blank Space Magic Well, I'm not trying to drag you into my personal problem or else, but, that blank space ability looks like a kinda rip off from my Fire Gate Magic.... I mean., seriously? No memory or moral value, looks like the same ability such as the Fire Devil Possession -,-..hhmm...and the name, what do he mean by Blank Space anyway, looks like a rip off from another Taylor Swift's song. Please do something about it, or ask him to get my permission first for that no memory and moral value, killling machine ability if he really means a rip off. From : Forever And Always (talk) 01:20, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Blank Space And Fire Gate Hhhmm... for some reason, I think it's maybe arguable to say that I got the idea from her about the 'no memory' things, but no, I am 100% sure that I got the idea for Blank Space Magic from Taylor Swift "Blank Space's Music Video when she turn insane, so, I would admit that it was a rip off, but not from her Fire Gate Magic... and for the adding power and major differences... I will discuss with F And A about it, so it won't be the same. I'm not angry with you or anything, but I'm really mad at her, for now. Are We Out Of The Woods? (talk) 07:57, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Rago's message Ahahah, thank you very much :) Oh, and again, I ask you for help (I often think, that you sometimes gonna sent me flyin' for long enough or think 'bout it anyway xD). 1) Well, the first question is, that can a Fire Dragon Slayer have something like "Steel Mode" of Iron Dragon Slayer, but with their element. As I think, that they can reach the same level of strength and receive, for example, Blaze Mode or something like that, with explosion property, or stronger burning property. What do you think about this? 2) The second question is about Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic. We know, that there are two types of receiving this mode - absorbing another element or simply be the Third Generation with lacrima of element, that is different from first element. And I came up with the idea of making some fusion of Fourth Generation with other Generations. Is it possible? 'Cause, I think, it will be interesting to create such unusual fusion of different types of DS-Magic. [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 13:57, November 25, 2014 (UTC) 1) Hmmm. Well, what I now have as an idea is: Somehow, on a realy magical incident, the Fire Dragon Slayer can absorb hydrogen from the surrounding, and then, his flame fuses with it, causing a chemical reaction and then, Fire DS gain the Blaze Mode. Something like that, 'cause I wanna ask you to help me with it. I understand, that there not so much hydrogen in the atmosphere, that's why i stuck with it. 2) Well, okay, I wll wait for it, yeah. But, I think, it's possible. I see it like that - the user has two sources of his DS powers - lacrima in body, and, for example, armour on his torso. And, while utilizing both of sources, he gains the fusion of elements and etc. But, as I said, it is just my theory. Anyway, can I use a Dragon Dance alonside our Dragongem Booster for Viper? [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 16:35, November 26, 2014 (UTC) F and A : The Message No. 8 Hello Perchan, I recently discovered that 'Under.Wood' was already sent to the wood (Blocked) for harassing, and I just want to know why did I got the block as well, I checked my own blog post and I can't comment on it, it stated that "Your IP Address was recently used by Under.Wood who is blocked by other 'User, please discuss with Under.Wood or the administrators for rhe block discussion". Is it because I'm the one who make he mad because of dissaproving of his magic and the other admins was blaming me for it, or because the person who received the message will get blocked as well, I checked the recent changes and the user who got blocked was only 'Under.Wood' , but my name is nowhere to be seen, but yet I got the Blocked at my profile, I can still edit my Michelle Valance though, but I can't comment, what's up with my IP address, how did he got it and is this temporary or permanent? SORRY, the message is too long, if you don't want to reply it's fine by me. ADIOS!! *Wave goodbye* Forever And Always (talk) 14:11, November 25, 2014 (UTC) F and A : The 9 Message - No need Hey, there's NO NEED to reply me cause' my blocking segment was no longer present, thanks for your effort Perchan! Or, is it Ash who unblock me ._. , thanks anyway Forever And Always (talk) 14:57, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, it depends on the insult. If it's something minor, then a month is fine, heck, even two weeks works for me. Tempers can get the best of us. BUT, if it's something like, for example, blatant racial slurs used aggressively, then they're gone forever. I think you can remember how I felt about people using the n-word (and how they used it) on the TBF a long time ago that blew up and you and Kenji had to do damage control. The wiki mainspace is no place for that. Sorry, for the late reply and lack of activity, I was busy. 23:29:02 Tue Btw Per I saw that there was a Black DS before here and I thought of making one. Maybe just a fusion between Shadow and Darkness DS Magic's would that be possible?[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 01:05, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I was hoping to use the Aether element since all of the other elements have kinda been abused so much. I mean quite literally, all of them are way too conventional for my tastes. Anyways, aether is pure energy. Kinda hoping to use such a concept, y'know make it interesting. Anyways, thanks for the other option you gave me :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 15:27, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Nah, it's okay. I understand. Thanks anyways :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 15:31, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Didn't I tell ya already? I don't have neither Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire Yet >.<. But still we can play X and Y if you want to :P[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 17:13, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Heat Dragon Slayer Hey Perchan, do you mine if a make a Heat Dragon Slayer for a character of mine? Jason Tolliver (talk) 18:50, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yo Been a minute since we lasted conversed. What's crackin? [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Converse)']] 23:14, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, here with my revised version. Granted, I've been on hiatus. Also, on Bleach Fanon can I score some mad permissions? Anyways, fixed version! Years Ago Ragras and Tamunis had only recently became acquaintances. Ragras, being the slightly younger of the two, clumsily entered his territory and they briefly scuffled. Ragras was in heat at the time, so when Tamunis overpowered her, she decided to pick him as her mate. One draconian pregnancy later, and they birthed an egg together. This was quite strange in the dragon world, as only a single egg in a clutch was rare and considered unlucky for first-time mothers. Ragras paid no heed and gave the egg as much attention as she could while Tamunis went hunting. They switched occasionally. It's one of the few things that briefly brought Tamunis happiness, though it was swiftly lost. Incubated in a chamber connecting Tamunis and his volcano to Ragras's, lit in their ash and heat, the egg never hatched. They believed it wasn't in the proper conditions, but this was not the case. Their respective magics had violently battled inside the infants body, and in a massive absorption of the magic-enriched yolk surrounding the embryo, it imploded upon itself. Instead of exploding in the normal and more obvious fashion, instead the yolk and the shell alike reverted into a mystic, incredibly durable stone sharing the color patterns. Inside, the dragons conscious continued to grow, as well as it's power. Ragras and Tamunis abandoned it a few years later, giving up on it. This was the end of their relationship. Years Ago Having been passed between dozens of homes and thieves, the artifact obtained a seductive quality. Any being that fit the bill on what the spirit inside desired felt an overwhelming urge to obtain it. That's why when a young man by the alias of "Nāttchaa" on the run from Zeref, felt drawn to the object the moment he glimpsed by it during an escape. As one of the first God Slayers created, not to mention one of the strongest, him going rogue was fairly high-priority. After stealing the object, he became obsessed with it, keeping it with him at all times. Near-death, and with Zeref's agents right on his tail, he jumped into a massive ravine. Right before impact, he channeled every ounce of his Fire God Slayer magic into the egg, so he could stay with it forever. Curling around the egg, he used his body to cushion the landing, dead before collision. From the walls around, a vast sea of tar poured forth, leaving the stone bobbing in the center. From the egg, vast heat caused the newly formed landmark to become remarkably hot. Years Ago Now, the God-Slayers conscious also residing in the stone, people reported hearing whispers around the area. Strangely enough, two beings could hear the whispers from hundreds of kilometers away. Their names were Magmortum, the Lava Demon, and Smogeroke, the Smoke Phoenix. Both happened to collide about half-way to the egg. They immediately started battling, as the egg had whispered of a contender. The battle was cataclysmic, and drew Zeref's attention. Discreetly enough, Zeref essentially sent an avatar who jammed Devil Magic up in them. Now both duel-elemental and offered to join his side, the egg commanded them to betray, which they did. For the first time, they combined their attacks to distract the avatar long enough to get a head-start. Zeref's avatar withered as he was required to create another one, and the two finally squared off above the tar pit. Immediately prior to their battle, a pulse of Death Magic manifested near them and sent them tumbling into the pit. Zeref's revenge. If he couldn't have them, nobody could. But he was wrong. The stone's last command was "touch", and they did so. Tiring their bodies but pushing on, the two beings tapped against the stone on opposing edges. A great wave of heat exploded around them, and their magic was absorbed, along with their spirits. Solar and Lightning Devil Slaying were temporarily lost before being recreated. Now complete on its base requirements, the egg yearned for a true user. This'd be my char. Probably S-Class or Wizard Saint level. Hope it's better now... (Ghfgftycrt (talk) 01:17, November 27, 2014 (UTC)) Oh, just seeing if I could make a girl who WAS a shinigami, but then was altered by a single droplet of four people. Kazuma. Nanaya. Zaraku. And the Shinsu. Since it was only a droplet, she's not a god given human form. Rather a powerful shinigami with various abilities not normally found in a shinigami. She'd probably be around Gai's level. If not a bit weaker... Oh, and this pertains to both really. (Ghfgftycrt (talk) 01:24, November 27, 2014 (UTC)) It's not a merger. Rather, a complex magic with traits taken from each magic it's absorbed. It's entirely unique. It's also constantly looking for different magics to alter itself. It's like how symbiotes get stronger the more hosts they have, and the more complex their abilities become. And, that's fine. I'll just make my own races. Not sad... ������������������������������������������(Ghfgftycrt (talk) 02:04, November 27, 2014 (UTC)) Traits: 1. Extreme Spectrum of Abilities 2. Healing factor of the Phoenix Magic. 3. Draconic Egg Appearance. 4. Vast Reservoir of Magic. 5. Slowly drains host when used. And the entire reason the egg is absorbing so much is because it desires to truly "hatch" by accumulating enough magic to build a body from the elements and obtain the love of his parents. Just curious, is Hana still active? (Ghfgftycrt (talk) 02:22, November 27, 2014 (UTC)) Oh, and in case it wasn't clear, it's limits are how much magic it's host can handle and how much he can control it. Also, I feel like mentioning that both of them gave me permission over chat a long time ago. I don't really know how to prove it, as it was long ago. I don't know when. Unless you want to search through chat, then you'll either have to take my word on it or just deny the notion. (Ghfgftycrt (talk) 02:28, November 27, 2014 (UTC)) They still need to get to 50 edits. 02:32:12 Thu Gurl I know (@Zico)! Yeah, I was gonna ask if I could use Tiamat instead of Tamunis for the father, but I've now received word that Ara doesn't remember the permissions thing. So, I'll just make fifty edits and then make my own dragon/s. Unless she's interested, of course. Yeah, I think I've changed my mind. I think the artifact could just be a reservoir of Dragon Magic. Cut out everything else. Might make some of those component slayers though... (Ghfgftycrt (talk) 02:39, November 27, 2014 (UTC))